elderscrolls11tyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Werewolfhell
Welcome! Hi Werewolfhell -- we're excited to have The Elder Scrolls Eleventy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Dead L4D11TY is dead :F11TY is semi dead ::MF11TY has been canned :::And we will soon die. Okay,i plan on re-booting F11ty soon,an dunlike the lazy bastards,spoon and nitty,we will actually do some work.L4D11ty will be deead until i finish the current stage in its developement. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Excellent.I have joined the dark side because i love 11Ty.I also love cookie.I'm like you in for queen and country,I must has cookie! cept mines real. you faked itSix Care to talk? 18:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :During For Queen and COuntry wolfs attention is focused solely on the Death and Destruction of Spoonfield,meaning he even abandons his cookies for the job.Anyway,i finished The Player's few sections,take a look,and enjoy. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Nice.Red link excess however. Six Care to talk? 18:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It is neccesary,and somewhat saves time,don'cha think? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well yes,So lets discuss L4D11TY:Your new infected are? (You added new ones) Six Care to talk? 18:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) The Smackdown is an 8 foot tall infected with a large amount of strength,but walks slow,during fights,he walks up slowly,his attack involves grabbing people by the skull and the Smacking them down to the ground with a huge force,the reaver is hit 'n' run infected with the ability to grab survivors in her claws,but she is fragile,the lobber is a boomer who ahs "lost weight",and his bile has become acid-like and can throw it at survivors,The Fallen is a tough-one,eh is only encountered if the player angers Five Dog,The Fallen will actively stalk the team until Five DOg recalls it,and can only be killed by Five Dog,which means that praying and worship is good. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Acid?I had that idea once.I want to be the fallen as i am to five dog as jesus is to god. Six Care to talk? 18:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Right,whatever,Also,i shall be making a blog here to keep conversation simplez. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) You called? Jeeves the Butler I'm going of here and back to L4D11TY and i want to be wolfs butler in 11TY not some radio guy :P Jeeves the Butler You Called? 14:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) My mind? Don't be worrying about my mind, I have Spoony. And Raptor, and Butcher, and Anonymous1337, andXandus, , and Jimmy, and even Zombie. Who do you have? No one. Nitty 21:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm here.I'm never leaving Jeeves the ButlerYou Called? 16:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed,you see nitty,no matter what,SixDog will always remain loyal.Remember that.Also,Six,ban this fucker. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 19:19, September 17, 2009 (UTC) "Jesus Of Suburbia" 1 I'm the son of rage and love The Jesus of Suburbia From the bible of none of the above On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin No one ever died for my sins in hell As far as I can tell At least the ones I got away with And there's nothing wrong with me This is how I'm supposed to be In a land of make believe That don't believe in me Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix The living room or my private womb While the moms and brats are away To fall in love and fall in debt To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine And there's nothing wrong with me This is how I'm supposed to be In a land of make believe That don't believe in me 2: City Of The Damned At the center of the Earth In the parking lot Of the 7-11 where I was taught The motto was just a lie It says home is where your heart is But what a shame Cause everyone's heart Doesn't beat the same It's beating out of time City of the dead At the end of another lost highway Signs misleading to nowhere City of the damned Lost children with dirty faces today No one really seems to care I read the graffiti In the bathroom stall Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall And so it seemed to confess It didn't say much But it only confirmed that The center of the earth Is the end of the world And I could really care less City of the dead At the end of another lost highway Signs misleading to nowhere City of the damned Lost children with dirty faces today No one really seems to care 3: I don't care I don't care if you don't I don't care if you don't I don't care if you don't care x4 I don't care Everyone is so full of shit Born and raised by hypocrites Hearts recycled but never saved From the cradle to the grave We are the kids of war and peace From Anaheim to the middle east We are the stories and disciples Of the Jesus of suburbia Land of make believe That don't believe in me Land of make believe And I don't believe And I don't care! I don't care! x4 4: Dearly beloved Dearly beloved are you listening? I can't remember a word that you were saying Are we demented or am I disturbed? The space that's in between insane and insecure Oh therapy, can you please fill the void? Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed Nobody's perfect and I stand accused For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse 5: Tales of another broken home To live and not to breathe Is to die In tragedy To run, to run away To find what you believe And I leave behind This hurricane of fucking lies I lost my faith to this This town that don't exist So I run I run away To the light of masochist And I leave behind This hurricane of fucking lies And I walked this line A million and one fucking times But not this time I don't feel any shame I won't apologize When there ain't nowhere you can go Running away from pain When you've been victimized Tales from another broken home You're leaving... You're leaving... You're leaving... Ah you're leaving home... SixHow to contact me 12:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Right,well,lets get to work! HOLD! RELEASETIME! 12:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) http://dmceleventy.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_Eleventy_Wiki http://codeleventy.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_11TY_Wiki I cant create the saints one yet Hai. Still reading mah story. I've got a Playtest for TES11TY goign on right now,so i'll be active/inactive for random periods of time. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Right. :One of the guys drowned in a river when he dropped a Pie he was supposed to deliver.This is fucking hilarious! [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Lolz. :Still doning the fucking story.